leifslandfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Варягия
o --OuWTB 13:43, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Почему ты изпользовал этот смайлик? :о --Semyon 13:55, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Vegna þess að þú ert sætur :3 --OuWTB 13:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hvað er þýska nafnið? :o --OuWTB 14:06, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe noch nicht entschieden. Entweder Warjagien oder Warägen oder Warägland oder etwas ähnliches, es gibt wahrscheinlich mehrere Varianten. Übrigens, vielleicht hast du es schon erkannt, aber der Name ist von den Warägern inspiriert. --Semyon 14:14, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Nei, ég hef ekki viðurkennt það :o --OuWTB 14:18, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hm, I fear I'm lacking a certain creativity. :P Compare: 'Als nationalistisch geprägter, frommer Katholik, war er nicht zufrieden mit den Privilegen der protestantischen englischsprachigen Elite in den Vereinigten Staaten, und entschied einen neuen Staat zu gründen, in der er deutsche Sprache und Kultur und katholische Religion wahren könnte.' and 'Варягия был основан в 1832 русскими иммигрантами от Америки, которые хотели жить в русскоязычной, православной и теократической стране.' :P I hope some of the other provinces are founded as socialist paradises to compensate. :P --Semyon 21:46, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Isn't it weird how everyone who has settled here has wanted a paradise, whereas (and weather in particular) it has been, well, not. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:45, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Why is Ihnagau a catholic stronghold? Stargard at least would have been protestant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Nee, ich stimme nicht dazu. --Semyon 06:40, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Explain why you don't agree? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Probably because German Protestants agreed with America and became Mennonites/Old Order Amish. These ones didn't. Since they were Catholic, and disagreed with American-German Christianity, it makes sense that it's a Catholic stronghold. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:57, September 4, 2017 (UTC) How many Catholics even lived in the area around Stargard? I thought the reason for existence was due to opposition to linguistic assimilation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that and the acceptance of Protestants into America, whereas Catholics were looked down upon. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:32, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Population How much is the population of Warjagien? My guess is it's probably the most populated of all the provinces, given that just the capital city has 65,000 people... MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 04:11, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :But Russians takavíhki though :'( --OuWTB 11:56, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Who is netakaviki then? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:01, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Icelanders :o --OuWTB 08:20, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::But they can't be, since they still have the þ and ð, which are very takaviki. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:51, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::It is well-known those letters highly cute þó :3 --OuWTB 09:36, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't rule out that they're takavíhki though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:11, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::If summing takavíhki, it is by definition uncute þó :o --OuWTB 12:43, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Those letters are takaviki, and what's worse is you trying to use them in English. We got rid of them centuries ago. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:46, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, and replacing it with the digraph "th" which doesn't discriminate between the voiced and the voiceless version really is an improvement :P Also, why use a spelling that was already in use by that time for the plain "t"? Thomas, Thompson, Thompstone, Thomson, Thun, Thuron, Lesotho, Thames, Thai, and thyme. "th" is a direct borrowing from French/Latin, which used it etymologically to represent Greek borrowings which they pronounced with a normal "t"; Greek itself has its own "þ". Great job takavíhkifying your spelling even more! :P --OuWTB 11:04, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Er, not really. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:55, October 26, 2017 (UTC)